cawfandomcom-20200216-history
SCAW Blood, Sweat
Blood, Sweat & Tears is SCAW's flagship event. Blood, Sweat & Tears From 8/22/07 Featuring The Semi Finals and Finals From 2007 SCAW Tournament To Crown First SCAW Champion, A 4-Way To Crown SCAW Internet Champion, A Steel Cage Match, Father vs Son, and more... Results *3 - Kobe Bryant disracted Shaq. *5 - Krusty the Clown '''and Colossus''' interfered. Tournament Bracket Click here Blood, Sweat & Tears II From 8/29/08 SCAW Championship: Spider-Man © vs Homer Simpson SCAW Tag Team Championship: All Americans © vs Batman & The Joker Ultimate Zero-One Match For The SCAW Zero-One Championship Also: The Elimination Chamber, SCAW vs DWA, Some shocking appearances, many memorable SCAW Moments. Zod vs Thor, Michael Jordan vs David Beckham, Shaq vs Dennis Rodman, The Thing vs Rhino, and much much more. Results *3 - Afterwards, Shaq crushed Rodman with a car. *8 - Santa turned against Ghost Rider. Elimination Chamber results Miscellaneous Facts * - Chuck Norris guested on "Talkin' Tough". * - Superman was signed to SCAW. * - Guest appearances by Kobe Bryant, Johnny Knoxville, Bam Margera, Burger King, Krusty the Clown and George W. Bush. Blood, Sweat & Tears III The Card: Ultimate 4-Way For The SCAW Championship: Inuyasha © vs Homer Simpson vs Spider-Man vs Ichigo Kurosaki Icon vs Icon: Superman vs Chuck Norris SCAW Internet Championship: Iron Man © vs M. Bison SCAW vs UWO Extreme Rules Match: Captain America vs The Punisher 3 vs 3 Elimination Tag Match:Guile, Ghost Rider & Abraham Lincoln vs Darth Vader, The Prince of Persia & Harry Potter SCAW Zero-One Championship: Green Lantern © vs The White Ranger Gotham City Grudge Triple Threat Match: Batman vs Robin vs The Joker Mystery Opponent Match: Santa Claus vs ??? SCAW Tag Team Championship: Optimus Prime & The Gladiator will defend in a Tag Team Invitational. Teams Challenging: Jay & Silent Bob, The Oddities (replaced by Ryu Hayabusa & Nacho), Yu Yu Hakusho, xXx, Star Trek, Shaquille O'Neal & LeBron James Grudge Match: Kobe Bryant vs David Beckham Handicap Match: Hellboy vs Mr. Clean & Billy Madison Results *2 - M. Bison quit SCAW after the match and got attacked by Guile. *6 - Batman made his intention of becoming grand slam champion known by confronting the Internet champion Iron Man. *10 - Mr. Clean turned against Billy. Hellboy then sent him to Hell. *11 - Jack Sparrow '''attacked Spider-Man. Miscellaneous Facts * - '''Ivan Drago and Dennis Rodman were attacked by Mr. T, Johnny Cage, Apocalypse and Sandman on Talkin' Tough. *Guest appearances by The Oddities, X-Men, Lance Burton, Gene Simmons and the cast of The Simpsons. Blood, Sweat & Tears IV The Card: SCAW Championship: Green Lantern © vs Spider-Man Superman vs Iron-Man Street Fight: Abraham Lincoln vs Anakin Homer Simpson vs Robin SCAW Internet Championship: Harry Potter © vs He-Man Ultimate Zero-One Match for the SCAW Zero-One Championship: The Prince of Persia © vs Ryu Hayabusa vs The White Ranger vs Yusuke Urameshi vs Mr. Spock vs Mr. Clean SCAW Tag Team Championship: Optimus Maximus © vs Jack Sparrow & The Joker Inuyasha vs Dr. Doom 3-On-3 Elimination Tag Match: Guile, Captain America & Ghost Rider vs Ichigo Kurosaki, Edward Elric & Kazuma Kuwabara Gauntlet Match: Hellboy & Santa Claus vs The Holy Straight Edge Society (If Hellboy & Santa beat the other members, then they get to fight "The Lord & Savior") Hardcore Match: Leatherface vs Mick Thomson Shaquille O'Neal vs LeBron James Results *2 - Hellboy sent The Lord and Savior to Hell and celebrated. *4 - Gladiator turned against Optimus after the match. *6 - This match was made after Hollywood came out to insult Canada. Sandman gave Kobe a Five-Knuckle Shuffle afterwards. This was Steve Nash's debut. *8 - LeBron attacked Mr. T who came out to taunt him. *11 - Anakin attacked Harry Potter and The Prince of Persia backstage to prevent interference so Lincoln appointed Max Payne as the guest referee then Max Payne tried to attack Anakin but instead Anakin attacked him . Sub-Zero '''attacked Anakin. *12 - Inuyasha was attacked by Dr. Doom, '''Venom, and Optimus Prime '''after the match. Miscellaneous Facts *Guest appearances by Michael Jordan, Jimmy King, Ben Affleck, Thor, Nacho, Chewbacca''' and Gene Simmons. *'Amy Lee' and Avril Lavigne got into a backstage cat fight. Blood, Sweat & Tears V October 16, 2011 (Chicago, IL)